Upcoming Stories
by DemonicBlackSheep25
Summary: Just a little note for everyone reading The Pharaohs Slave I am still working on it, but whenever I get to a point where I can't go any further I'll go to a different story and work on it till Deja Vu happens and go to another, but don't worry The Pharaohs Slave will be finished


Hello fellow readers and followers of The Pharaohs Slave.

I am working on finishing it, but my mind always wants to wonder to 3 other stories that I am working on.

They will be Puzzleshipping, Monarchshipping, and Mobiumshipping

They are called "Demon" (puzzleshipping), "A Neko for a Son" (mobiumshipping), and "In Love with Justice" (mobiumshipping)

I will put a small sample (from random chapter) of each story and you choose what I should post next.

"Demon"

*FLASHBACK*

"Give us all your food, valuables, and women old man and no one gets hurt." An elderly man was standing in front of a small group of young village children protecting them from the 5 men who had invaded their small village.

"I hate to tell you this, but we have very little food, not many women, and the only valuable thing we have is a small idle that protects our village from evil. So be gone or be punished severally by our protector."

The leader, Boarus, smiled evilly and grabbed the village elder by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer lifting the old man off the ground. "And what is this so called protector gonna do? Sit there on it's little pedestal and do nothing!" Boarus's men started to laugh when one of them suddenly stopped and started to stare into space. "Hey why did you stop laughing? Was it not funny enough for you?"

Boarus stepped forward and grabbed the man by the shoulder to get his attention, but as he did the mans head fell off falling to the ground with a hard thud. The children screamed in terror and ran off to their parents. Boarus stepped back dropping the old man allowing him to limp towards a group of men, who were protecting their wives and children. "Ok old man enough of the funny business and give me what I want and..."

Suddenly a dark, eerie fog crept into the village surrounding the men and the villagers. "What is going on here?!" As Boarus's men began to freak out they suddenly started to disappear one by one sending their blood curdling screams into the night air followed by a deathly silence. Boarus pulled out his knife and grabbed a woman placing the blade against her throat. "Who ever is doing this had better stop and come out now or the woman gets it!"

"A Neko for a Son"

"My Pharaoh. What I am about to show you is the last of its kind. So please accept this gift of the now rare and endangered neko boy!" The man yanked on the chain pulling out the young boy causing him fall onto the cold floor. Everyone in the throne room gasped as they saw the condition of the young boy. "What did you do to this little boy?!"

The boy slowly tried to stand, but fell back on his stomach. He was dangerously thin and had cuts and bruises all over his already frail body. The Pharaoh stood with fire and rage in his eyes. "Guards seize them for child endangerment! Yami take the child to Isis. If he stays like this any longer he might not make it."

Yami nodded and ran towards the young boy removing the chain from around his bruised neck and gently lifting him into his arms careful not to harm him. As he hurried the boy to Isis the Pharaoh stood and made his way over to the men who were being held down by the guards. "Take them to the dungeon! I will take care of them later."

The Pharaoh turned about to go check on the boy when a man stopped him. "Atem what are you going to do about the neko?" Atem turned to face the man. Seeing that it was his High Priest, as well as his cousin, Seth, sighed and looked up at his worried face.

"If the boy makes it through the night I will see what Yami wants to do. In the meantime keep him safe. If what that man said is true about the boy being the only one left of his kind then I want to make sure that nothing happens to him. Everyone is dismissed for the rest of the day." Seth nodded and left with everyone else while Atem headed for the healing chambers to check on the boy.

"In Love with Justice"

"Yami! Order up! Two vegetarian omelette's with whole grain toast and fruit cup!" Mahad hit the bell allowing me to take the meal to two elderly women who were on their way to a knitters convention. "Here you go ladies. I hope you enjoy."

The two women nodded allowing me to go and serve my next table. "Hi...welcome to The Little Magician Cafe. My name is Yami and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get...for..." As I looked up I noticed that I was serving the same man I had met a few hours ago.

He was sitting with a tall brunette with icy blue eyes, a pale white haired man with chocolate brown eyes and a crazy haired blond with dark purple eyes.

But I didn't pay them any attention for my gaze was still on the tan man who had blood red, crimson eyes that will keep you locked onto for hours with no end, gravity defying hair that looked almost like mine except for his has three, blond, lightning bolts going up into his black hair while mine just had the one going up the middle, and then there was his tan, sun kissed skin that looked like melted caramel on vanilla ice cream he was cool making me feel hot.

"Looks like we meet again my clumsy, little flower." I looked down at my pen and notepad, blushing red, hoping they wouldn't notice. "Wh...what can I...I get...get for...yo...you?" The man chuckled and was about to speak when the doors to the Cafe burst open causing me to jump and turn towards the commotion. But I wish that I didn't.


End file.
